


Doki Doki Let's go Undertale Dating!

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Nightmare Fuel [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anime Is Real, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chara (Undertale) Swears, Choose Your Own Adventure, Depression, Doki Doki Let's go Undertale Dating!, Flowey is Asriel's evil side, Gaming, Glitches, Horror, I'll be your nightmare fuel tonight, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, KNIVES., LOTS OF KNIVES., Male Frisk (Undertale), Manipulation, Multi, Non Binary Chara, Other, Reader is genderless, Reading, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tsundere Chara, Video, Violence, dark as shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: Hello there Reader. I'm the creator of this story. i want to once again warn you that this story deals with some very serious topics. DO NOT READ if you:- Are younger than 18- Are easily prone to be triggered or bothered by disturbing content- Have a weak stomachWith that in mind I hope you enjoy the story.Your name is Y/N and you are new to Ebott High which is none other the premier school for both humans and monsters. Having gotten in due to being friends with the queen you meet a group of people who quickly become your friends.Who will you end up with? The shy but mysterious Frisk? Your childhood friends the tsundere Chara or Asriel? or maybe one of the skelesisters?





	1. Let's Go! Chapter 1 is here!

* * *

You were awakened to the sound of your alarm ringing as you rubbed your eyes and grabbed your phone. Reading it briefly you sat up and stretched before getting up from your bed and getting changed into a t-shirt that read "I am a gamer hear me roar!"

You smiled and put on a pair of blue short shorts before grabbing your backpack and heading out the door. On the way you heard a annoying voice behind you say "HEY WAIT!"

You sighed as you stopped and turned around as that annoying person Chara caught up with you. Chara was a bossy person who could be very annoying. the only reason the both of you were friends was because you had grown up with them

"FINALLY" they said as they panted heavily clearly exhausted. You facepalmed and said "What do you want Chara" They said "What do you think  I want?" You shrugged and they facepalmed before saying "It should be clear that i don't want to walk by myself to school. Idiot"

You replied "Well how am I supposed to know that? Chara huffed and crossed their arms before saying "Well nevernind are we going or not idiot?" You said "Fine lets go then"

You started walking again as Chara talked about things you didn't care about before you finally ended up at the school. "EARTH TO Y/N! WAKE UP WE'RE HERE" you were suddenly taken aback by Chara's finger pinching your cheek.

"W-what" you said as you stared up at the school and gasped. IT WAS ENORMOUS and intimidating, covered in a purple paint with several gardens of golden flowers at the lawn here. "W-wow!"

Chara just smirked at your response as you suddenly realized something. You turned to them and said "Hey Chara where's Asriel?" They said "That crybaby went and got himself sick so he's not gonna be coming today. Idiot"  You hoped he was ok.

You, Asriel and Chara had all grown up together and had been through a lot as kids. When you first met both of them you were quite nervous as they were the children of the monster king and queen. Asriel turned out to be a very sweet but shy boy who was very imaginative and smart while Chara was a quiet but calculating smartass who had a soft spot for their friends and family.

Not the people you expected them to be but you were happy they were. "Hey idiot you coming?" Chara said as they stood at the door to Ebott High. You replied "Yeah I'm coming" and treaded after them into the school.

Now in the school you had a bit of time to kill before class started.

CHOICE TIME! Choose from one of three options and select the chapter of the choice you choose

Choice #1 See what Chara is doing - finished chapter. click next chapter for this choice

Ch01c3 #2 Get r4ady f0r class/EXECUTIONFILENOTFOUND - CHAPTER 3 CORRUPTED. DO NOT read

Choice #3 Have a quick snack before class


	2. Choice #1 Check up on Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hang with Chara and meet a new friend of theirs.

You turn to Chara and say "So can i join you?" They ask you surprised  "Do you really want to? You shrug and say "Sure why not. I don't really have anything better to do" They give you a cute smile something you've never seen them give you.

For some reason their smile made you feel all silly inside and- "earth to Y/N!" Chara waves their hand in front of your face suddenly you snap back to reality with the fact that you are blushing and try to hide it.

Chara doesn't seem to have noticed it as they say "Are you coming or not idiot?" You nodded and yelped as they grabbed your hand and pulled you into a seemingly empty classroom. They said "Frisk i'm here! i brought a old friend of mine"

You raised a eyebrow as a boy stood up from his seat and said "H-hey there I'm F-frisk Chara's n-new friend and you must be Y-y/n!" You replied "It's nice to meet you too!" You checked him out.

Frisk was a very short boy even shorter than you and he wore this purple and blue sweater with blue shorts. You said  "I like your sweater" He said thanks as the bell rang. Suddenly the bell rang and Chara grabbed your hand again as they pulled you and ran with Frisk in tow.

"Whhhyyyy do we have to run everywhere!!" you screamed as Chara finally stopped at your first class of the day which was Monster history. They giggled a little as they said "Aw c'mon Y/N you blush everytime i grab your head don't tell me you don't like it"

You were taken aback by their answer and shot back "Well you blush every time we have a sleepover and i change in front of you!" They blushed and said "W-what no i don't that's impossible idiot!" Frisk said "I-is this really the time g-guys?"

You said "Probably not" the three of you entered the class room and took your seats as the class started. The teacher was a old turtle who was very cooky as he said "Hello all you whippersnappers my name is Gerson and i'm the teacher for monster history.

Today we have two new students joining us if Cambria and Y/N could join me up here" You go up joined by someone else as you were introduced.

You turned to the other person revealing that she was a half skeleton girl with bones sticking out of certain places wearing a blue tank top and basketball shorts.

After you both introduced yourselves you both headed back to your seats and listened for the rest of the class.


	3. cHO1CE #1010101??/execution file br0ken/source0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dat4 N0t FOunnnnnddd/E.XE (EXECUTE L.0.V.3.EXE)
> 
> 3v3r70n3s D13S

70U w3ere going to say g00db73 to chara when suddenly something grabbed y0ur l3gs and pull3d yyouu/// into a r00m. 

Ḑ̸̨̢̛̛̙͈̻̦̬̗̳̖̹̩͉̯̞̲̬͍̬̽̾̀́̂̒͐̒̐͑͆̏̆̇̀̑̄̚͘͜͜͝͝Ạ̸̛͉̼̜̞͚͍̬̌̋̽̐͂͊̿̃̈́̇̏̏̉̈̒̓͂̈́̄̿̈́̅͊̕͘͠͠T̶̨̧̲̱̣̟̟̫͓̙̺̫͈̱̘̭̹̤͍̠̲͚̝͍̺̘̦̙͎͑̆̔̈́̃̇͛̾̅͒̓̉͆̌̀̈͒̑͆̑̕͘͝A̸̮̲̫̎͆͆͂́͌̿̄̔͂́͐̐͘̕̕͠͠ ̸̢̢̝̦̙̠̠͍͙̮̬̪̮͎͎͎̟͖̒̆̑͗̍̉̊̔͋̑͂͝͝͠ͅͅŅ̵̻̬͓̼̥͗̽ͅŌ̶̧̧̧̧̧̰̪̤͓̦͕̠̳̖̟̣͔̻͙̠̥̙̺̹̣̻̭̦̅̋̚͜͝ͅT̵̙̭͙͙̯̬̙̥̪̹̺̙͉̠̥̥̣̓̿̇̉̿͂̐̈́̅̓͋̔̒͜͝ͅ ̷̧̧͎̲̠̯̳͓͍͚͖̩̟̱̳̦͖̮̙̣̳̘̃̈̓̍̓̊̐̓̌͝F̵̢̡̰̯͉̹̩̟̭͓̲͓̹̳̮͊͌͑͆̈́̀̓͒̎̿̑͐͆̽O̸̡̨̫͕̯͓̟̠͔͓̩̬̲̗̞̻̱̟͔͕̫̣͉̫̗̦͔̬̓̿͊͛̂̉͑͒̊͊͊̕͜͝͝Ư̵͇̲͆͛̍̐̌̍̄́̃̈̔͋̎̐͊͐̊̓̎̕̕͝͝͠͠N̶̢͈̟̲̫͕̙͖̝͍̟̫̦̰̺̩̭͚͍͓̻̽͜ͅD̶̡̢̡̡̬̳͉̲͍̝͎̻̳̲͎̻̫̺̹̰̞̣͇͕̽̿̌̈́̅͗͋̿͗̂̇̒̽͒̉̑͒͊͘͜͝͝ ̴̨̢̛̺͕͓̞̮͈̞̩̟͕͚̖̘͕̥̻̺̘̤̩̩͌̔̓̾̊͒͊̐̽͑͆̌͐̚̚  
̷̡͓̖͇͕̣̥̜̤̜̟̪̞͎̭́̑͆̉͆̋̅̿̅̇͐̈́͒̉̊̈́̽̕͘̚͜ͅD̴̢̯̫͙͖̪̲͇̱͉̅͒̈́͗̊̓̀̑͂̅͐͋̿́͒͘͘͝͝͠͝Ã̷̡̧̩̱̻̤̮͍͉̻̤̣̯̫̖̦͕̜͇͓̺̤̳͕̺̲͔̯̺̈́͌̑̀̇̓͆̊̏̋̿̇͋̿̕̕̚T̶̢͎̟̹̦͓̦̺̱̹̼̼̗̝̬̖͍̿̓̾̽̀̎͐̈́̇̎͑̇̌͐͂́̽̐̕͘̕̕͜͜ͅͅA̵̡̡̡̧͎̦͚̬̟͈͔̯̫̫͎̝̯̜̪͎̪̙͈͚̠̾̾̇͂͐̅̑͗͌̚̚̕ͅͅ ̵̧̢̙̺̣͉̳̲̦̗̞̣̰̭̞̙̭̯͉̟̹̻̯̓̿̌̓͆̽̈́͌͆̒̌͆͛͜͠͝ͅN̴̮̼͉̪̹̪͓̈͛̃͐͋͑͂̀̑̾͗̈̈́̓̑̐̔̽͘͠͠O̴̡̨̗̫̲̣̯̖̖̬͚̪̩̫͎̘͍̻̮͇̬̎̔͊̃͊͐͒̓̈́̂̌͆͗͗̿͑̏͝͝͠ͅͅT̴͎̭̙̗̮̺̤̯͒̍̄̑̉̑͑͌̊͂̒ ̶̭̪̎͊͂̋̈́̈̇̽̇͑͗̑̾͋͒̈́̌̇̔͋̓̈́̒͑̾̾͛̕͠F̷̛̻͖̰̘̠̥͍̬͉͔̰͈̘͈̙͈̺̘̠̫̲͓̳̳͙͕͒͋̿̎̈͒͌͐̐̄͌̈̏͆̿̄̏̾̽̀͒͋̂̽̚̕̚͜͝͠͝O̵̢̨̢̰̤̼̺̤̹͍̜̣̱̞̩͉̮̯͚͇̬̳̠̘̜̻̔̽̒͐͑́̆͜͝Ư̴̡̢̢͙̻̼̣͎̭̲͈̮͈͙̘͙̬̣̩̘̫̺̗̻̬͈͔̲͆̌̓̀̏͋̈̈́͒̾̾͊͐̏͑̏̚͘̚͜͝Ņ̷̡̬̭̼̦̥͔͖̯̱̻̐̏̈́͂̊̉̈́̊͑̈́̋̆̅̈̓͒̑̽̉͌͐̽̿́̕̚͘͘͘̚Ḑ̵̜͔̳͎̲̙̭͕̬̣̲̝̘̰̥͖̅̎͗͐̃̓̌̊̊͐̏́͐̐͆̐̾̈́̆̈́̚

You gasped as you looked at the person who had grabbed you. It was a strange skeleton melting at the se4ms. "w-wait what's going on here?

The skeleton spoke in strange hand gestures but somehow you understood what he was saying "Hello there reader it's W.D Gaster I am here to warn you" You cocked your head and said "Uh i'm over here"

W.D Gaster said "Be quiet! you are merely the thing that allows the dear reader to view our world. I stared at him confused and said "No i'm not buddy I'm the main character! clearly"

W.D Gaster sighed and said "Just shut up. I must give my warning before it's too l4t3" Gaster turn3d to y0u 4nd said "D3ar Read3r. th1s world has b33n infected by a v1rus. you mustttttttttttttt/ERROR ERROR/FILE NOT FOUND.

You were forced back as you went back to say goodbye to Ch4ra but cHARA wasn't there anymore. iNST3ad a note lay in their place a very 8loody not3. You picked it up and read it

LLLLLLLEEETTTT'SSS ALLL DIEEEEE TOGETHER =)

You dropped the note as painful visions of a torn apart Chara floooooded your minddd. You screamed as you began bleeding from the eyes while creepy laughter played in the backgrounddddddddddddddddddd/10101010100101101010

You screamed as you woke up in your bed. "Phew it was just a dream" you thought before suddenly your bed came to lif3 and r3vealed itself to be the INSSIDe of Ch4ra's Mouth...... mORE laughter pl4yed as YOU pleaded w1th cHaaara to n0ttt sw4lloowwwww.

A ch0ice bOX popped up/execute choice time

YES

PLEASSSE NO Don'tttț


End file.
